Fragmentos
by cereza94
Summary: Puede que yo sea un hijo de puta por disfrutar de su anatomía, pero ella es mía y no la compartiré jamás.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia son fragmentos de una rara relación SasuSaku contada desde la perspectiva de Sasuke, espero les agrade

* * *

La fila del supermercado amenazaba con no terminar nunca, yo solo quería mi sushi, joder yo solo quería cenar; tenia hambre. Después del fiasco de día que había tenido, en mi mente solo aparecía la palabra comida, seguida de sexo; seria interesante consolar a cierta peli rosa de esa manera. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar dentro de mis pantalones, sacándome de mis pensamientos, sonreí de manera torcida al ver en la pantalla un mensaje de Sakura, al fin esa niña salía de la revisión de su examen extraordinario.

Ya salí

Le marcaria, aun quería saber si ella había pasado la materia y su maldito mensaje no decía nada respecto a su calificación. Joder llevaba mas de media hora esperando que me marcara y ella solo se dignaba a mandarme un mensaje; Su numero estaba en marcación rápida con el numero 2. Presione el botón, Dio el primer tono y el segundo al tercero escuche su voz un tanto perdida.

-Hola-

- Niña, ¿Cómo te fue?- no se porque siempre termino diciéndole así.

- Sasuke... yo... es que... yo...- y su llanto inundo mi sentido auditivo. Podía saber cuan mal estaba, dependiendo el tono de su voz, aun hablando solo por celular y ¡esto me decía que no estaba nada bien! ¿Por qué demonios lloraba esta vez?

-¿Tu que? Habla de una vez, ¿Pasaste?- quería que mi voz le transmitiera tranquilidad. Pero creo que me estaba empezando a impacientar y al final solo estaba agrandando mas las cosas.

-Si...- su voz temblaba y se escuchaban sus sollozos - pero es que- y por segunda vez, dejo la frase incompleta para empezar a llorar de nuevo. Sakura y sus estúpidos llantos.

- ¿Qué paso?-

- No te puedo decir por teléfono- y su llanto sonó aun mas alto esta vez. ¿No me podía decir por teléfono? ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

- ¡Explícate!- la demanda en mi voz, era algo natural, cuando se trataba de hablar con Sakura. Pero creo que esta vez mi voz sonaba aun peor.

- No puedo, no es tan fácil... yo...- y su vocecilla se cortaba otra vez. Esto ya me había preocupado Sarutobi Sensei era un tipo agradable, pero a Sakura le estaba temblando la voz y eso no era nada bueno.

-¿ Que paso? ¿Te hizo algo? Habla niña- ese hijo de perra. - ¿Te pidió hacer algo?- con un demonio, como le ponga una mano encima, ¡me lo muelo a golpes y le dejo paralitico, para el resto de su triste existencia!

- Nada...- un sollozo mas llego hasta mis tímpanos.

-¿Donde estas?- me sorprendí de escuchar mi voz... tan alta.

- Afuera del edificio de investigación- ella seguía en la universidad. No sabia si alegrarme o enojarme mas.

- Sakura habla de una vez, ¿Qué paso?- estaba desesperado, alterado y sobre todo asustado, demasiado asustado para ser sincero. ¿Qué diablos había pasado en la oficina de Sarutobi? ¿Acaso la toco? O ¡algo peor! Genial, no debí dejarla sola, digo Sakura es una niña fuerte, caprichosa y muy inteligente, pero seguía siendo una niña en muchos sentidos.

Hace rato cuando tuvimos la puta revisión, ella se quedo hasta el final por que su examen no estaba en el sobre, junto a los demás; estaba tan enojado con mi calificación que entregue el dichoso examen y me largue, sin preguntarle que haría ella. No la espere y ella tenia que subir a su oficina, eso supuse, por eso me marche pero, Con un demonio ¡DEBI ACOMPAÑARLA! Cuan estúpido me volvía cuando me ponía de malas.

-No me hizo nada, pero... es que yo... o Sasuke, yo no merecia... esa calificación...- Su voz me saco del trance y me relaje al saber que su llanto era una estupidez.

Estúpida Sakura Haruno, estúpida, estúpida. Estúpida Niña mimada y llorona, que solo hace que mis hormonas se alboroten como puberto.

-Ok- respire profundo y sentí como toda mi ira se disipaba a lo largo de mi cuerpo y de mi mente. -Te veo en tu departamento, cenaremos sushi- iba a colgar, pero necesitaba que se calmara del todo. -Mueve tu lindo trasero lo mas pronto posible al departamento y CUIDATE ENANA-

Corte la llamada antes de que me dijera su acostumbrado y muy acorde insulto: Baka o Hentai, según la ocasión. Todos en la fila del súper me miraban con cara de wtf, les mire con el ceño fruncido y todos volvieron a lo suyo.

Sakura era tan predecible y la vez tan rara. Joder, esa niña me volvía loco, no solo en el día a día, si no en el mes a mes y en el año a año. Como era posible que yo estuviera metido con una niña como esa. Era tan enana, maldita niña de 1.60 me hacia encorvarme frecuentemente, pero a la vez... tenia un cuerpo que uff, ¡por Kami! pero; su maldito carácter me sacaba de quicio, era tan voluble y bipolar. Un momento éramos los mejores amigos y al siguiente los peores enemigos; celosa hasta la medula, sobre protectoramente ridícula, sensible como una bebe, y apasionada como una maniaca. ¡Chingado! Era tan jodidamente excitante. Que era tan obvio el porque la seguía como corderito, la asechaba y la tomaba como un poseso sin llenadera. Yo la quería para mi enterita, solo para mi, solo era mía, aunque nadie lo supiera; ni siquiera ella misma, sabia hasta que punto era mía.

Esa niña pagaría caro, muy caro, el haberme asustado de esa manera. Someterla y ver su mirada llena de cautela era la mejor opción, castigarla era mi mejor remedio, para bajar mi estrés y mis ganas. Divagar por todas las formas en las cuales castigarla me encantaba. Sin mencionar que eso hacia que mi mente se centrara en algo diferente a ver la jodida y reputa fila del súper. Después de 10 minutos o quizá mas esperando, al fin llego mi turno de pagar la cena, mientras la cajera hacia su trabajo tome el jodido teléfono.

Enana, me avisas cuando llegues al edificio

okok Sasuke-kun

Otra de las cosas que me gustaban de Saku, Sakura, (¡Joder! Pero que manía la mía de ponerle diminutivos a esa niña) era que siempre me contestaba el celular de inmediato. No importa si a Naruto lo deja esperando horas, a mi, a mi, siempre me responde casi al instante. Era tan divertido que lo dejara esperando y el muy dobe siempre me lo hacia saber. Era ridículo como mientras el se desvivía por tratar de conquistarla ella solo me quería a mi. No necesitaba que me lo dijera con palabras, me bastaban sus actos. Pero bueno yo era un maldito infeliz que seguía disfrutando de tenerla en mi cama sin hablar de nada en concreto.

Después de pagar y de tomar la moto en el estacionamiento; avance por las avenidas, pensando en lo desgraciado que era con ella; llevábamos una tensa y rara relación, en eso pensaba hasta llegar a mi edificio con la cena, me estacione en mi lugar designado, chingado estaba el auto de Itachi, así que en mi departamento no seria del todo bueno cenar. Y en el de ella, rogaba a kami que no estuvieran esa bola de idiotas que Vivian con ella, Y es que Temari, Shikamaru, Sai y Hinata no eran santo de mi devoción. Me adentre en mi edificio y de reojo vi una mata de cabellos rubios entrar al edificio de enfrente, Joder era mejor ni mirar bien; no quería a la revoltosa de Ino, si cierta peli rosa me veía cerca de ella ardería en el infierno por el resto del mes. ¡Y peor aun ardería en el infierno sin sexo por el resto del mes!

Pensando en eso iba cuando me detuve frente al ascensor y me encontré a Sakura ya dentro con la cabeza baja, cuando se cerraron las puertas ella fue levantando su vista lentamente y cuando me miro se lanzo a mis brazos, separe las bolsas de comida lejos de sus pequeños brazos y con el brazo libre lo pase por su espalda, atrayéndola a mi.

El pitido del ascensor hizo que Sakura me soltara y saliera del ascensor, yo la seguí pero no sabia si entrar a mi departamento e irnos directo a mi cuarto, o irnos al suyo y entrar directo a su cuarto. Estaba apunto de hablar cuando una risotada de mujer proveniente de mi departamento me detuvo. De seguro era de Konan, mire la puerta de mi departamento con algo de fastidio.

- Sasuke...- su voz era tan débil - podemos ir a mi departamento- la mire y ella puso un dedo sobre mi boca. - no esta ninguno de los chicos- no pude evitar una sonrisa torcida de mi parte y asentí, siguiéndola hasta ver como abría su puerta, me dejo pasar y encendió las luces.

Nunca eh comprendido por que Sakura vive con esos tipos, la única respetable es Hinata. Me gustaba como aun viviendo con esos monstruos y Hinata el lugar siempre se veía bien.

-Me voy a poner la pijama, espérame- la vi encaminarse a su recamara, que era la del fondo. Con su contoneo y su faldita a media pierna, mi vista vio su pequeña blusita blanca.

Y sin pensarlo deje las bolsas de la cena, sobre la mesa del comedor y camine detrás de ella, Sakura tan descuidada como siempre, ni cuenta se dio de mi presencia. Me senté sobre el banco que estaba cercas del closet y la vi, ahí paradita dándome la espalda. Sus manos fueron desabrochando su blusa y vi como caía al suelo dejando me ver su linda y blanca espalda, solo protegida por la tira de su brasier. Cierto amigo empezaba a despertar con tan solo ver su espalda. Pero mi tripa encogiéndose me recordó que debía comer algo, si no ni de chiste podría aguantar una noche en la cama de Sakura. Con todo el dolor de mi entrepierna salí de la habitación antes de que Sakura me viera.

Llegue al comedor y tome las bolsas para ir directo a la cocina. Fui desempacando todo y puse algo de te sobre la tetera y la lleve a la estufa. Sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura y el calor de Saku llenar mi espalda. Joder esta niña me llevaría al infierno. Me gire y la vi con su pijama verde aqua, al fin recordaba el jodido color. Me había molestado tanto para que aprendiera cual era cual que al fin mi cerebro se había rendido ante su lógica.

Esa blusita de manga larga con estampado de perritos y escote en "V" me parecía tan tiernamente excitante. Y su pantaloncito pegado a ese culo que me prendía con solo mirarlo. Me excitaban tanto como verla solo en ropa interior. Mi vista se fijo en sus ojitos esmeralda y ella me sonrió. Se abrazo de nuevo a mi, pero esta vez aprisiono mi cuello. Se puso de puntitas y me beso suave y lentamente en los labios, mis labios querían mas, mucho mas y la unte a mi cuerpo con solo halarla hacia mi. Pero la maldita tetera y su chiflido nos sacaron de la burbuja.

Sakura se separo de mi para apagar la estufa e ir por unas tazas, mientras veía su leve sonrojo y no pude evitar sonreír de medio lado. Ella preparo mi taza y la suya mientras yo acomodaba los platos con sus respectivas porciones. Cada quien tomo su lugar y ella me extendió mi taza, mire MI taza y de nuevo sonreí de lado, esa mugre de cerámica había ocasionado una guerra entre Shikamaru, Sai y yo. Esos peleles discutían con Sakura por no haberles comprado una a ellos.

Pero vamos que posibilidad tenían de que Saku fuera a una tienda y mandara a hacer un 4teto de tazas, que se complementaban entre si y a la vez fueran tan elegantes. Negras, sencillas y con el grabado de mi familia en ellas. Solo que la mía solía llevar U.S. tanto la que tenia en mi departamento, y la de ella era S.H. aunque el intrincado diseño para juntar ambas S era genial y de solo su ingenio.

Comimos el sushi sin decir prácticamente nada. Saku limpio la pequeña mesa de la cocina con rapidez y después de terminar saco del congelador un bote de helado de cereza. 2 cucharas y su mirada mandona me llevaron hasta el sillón y me hicieron recostarme con ella entre mis brazos. Saku puso una de sus películas favoritas "the last song" y se dispuso a verla pero aun debía aclararme el porque de su llanto y que había pasado con Sarutobi Sensei.

-Saku- ella dio un respingo aun con la cuchara en la boca al oírme, se giro un poco en señal de que tenia su atención, -¿ Que paso con Sarutobi?- ella trago la nieve de su pequeña boca.

-Bueno eto... Sasuke... pues- la mire ceñudo y bajo la cabeza, -Sarutobi me dio puntos extras para no perjudicar mi promedio solo por que soy dedicada y yo, bueno no lo merezco, yo debería tener mi feo 7 y no el 9 que me puso Sarutobi- sus palabras fueron atropelladas pero entendibles y chillonas, ella siempre era así, solía gritarme lo que no se atrevía a decirme con facilidad.

-Y por eso me asustaste boba- le di con un dedo en la frente, ella me miro con un puchero.

-¿Sasuke-kun te asuste?- agarre helado con mi chuchara y se lo metí en la boca, yo no quería hablar, eso no era tarea para mi. A mi me funcionaba tenerla en mis brazos para protegerla y ya.

Seguimos "comiendo" nieve, prácticamente ella se comía todo. Hasta que se quedo dormida entre mis brazos. Podía verla dormir y eso me encantaba. Siempre que la tenia así, pensaba en lo infeliz, egoísta, hijo de puta y mal nacido que era por no dejarla que fuera feliz con alguien que si le expresara sus sentimientos. No podía decir que Naruto era el indicado seguramente el idiota solo quería llevársela a la cama y ya, pero no era muy diferente a lo que yo hacia. Siempre me reprimo a decirle lo que siento o mejor dicho me dedico a disfrutar de su anatomía, a seducirla, posarla y a alejar a cuanto idiota quiera algo con ella.

Para mi mala fortuna llego la manada y mi tranquilidad se extinguiría. Sai fue el primero en entrar. Joder ese mariquita me caí como patada en los huevos. Seguido del otro idiota y de la rubia escandalosa.

-Mira que el Uchiha no pierde el tiempo- Temari y su voz de pito me jodían los tímpanos.

-De que hablas, hoy el amiguito de Sasuke no jugo, la enana esta vestida y dormida- una risotada escapo de ese marica- de seguro se quedo dormida esperando acción, pero se aburrió y se durmió- los 3 idiotas comenzaron a reír y Sakura empezó a removerse inquieta entre mis brazos.

Los ignore me levante despacio y cargue a Sakura como recién casados. Y me gire con dirección al cuarto de ella. Pude oír como seguían cuchicheando deje a Saku en la cama, encendí el ipod y conecte las bocinas con música clásica como repertorio.

Me devolví a la puerta y Sai me miraba con cara de pocos amigos desde la sala.

- Hey imbécil ¿Qué haces?- cuestiono la rubia al ver que comenzaba a cerrar la puerta. Los mire a los tres que me observaban atentos y como siempre Shikamaru era el menos entrometido. Les enseñe el dedo medio.

-Jodance- y cerré la puerta con seguro.

Me gire a ver a Saku y la vi ahí tendida con los ojos cerrados y su respiración pausada. Era hora de su castigo. Me acerque lento y sin hacer ruido. Le baje los pantalones, ver su delicadas piernas y sus pequeñas bragas me excitaron al instante.

Subí poco a poco su blusa hasta despojarla de ella, me quede observando su brasier blanco y con mas cuidado aun, se lo fui quitando. Me deshice de toda mi ropa y me senté en la cama, tome sus muñecas entre mis manos y con una sola me ajuste para tenerla cautiva, ella volvería a ser mía de una dulce y torturante manera. Gemiría mi nombre toda la noche. Pero primero debía despertarla, y que mejor manera, que estimular su clítoris con mi lengua. No importaba si era un hijo de puta y me iba al infierno hoy, Sakura seria entera y puramente mía.


	2. Maldito Becario

Hola, aquí el siguiente capi de fragmentos, jhjehhe este Capitulo esta dedicado a los celos de Sasuke, espero y les guste.

* * *

Becario suele ser el tipo prepotente o tímido que sabe o es lo suficientemente inteligente, que ayuda a un Doctor en especifico en las materias y/o investigaciones que tiene a cargo el Doctor, eso incluye ayudar a los alumnos que llevan la materia en el laboratorio, además de ser el encargado de recibir tareas, revisar exámenes y practicas, etc.

Eso solía decir cierta pelirosa sobre la bola de idiotas que nos habían tocado en la carrera como becarios, ni ella ni yo habíamos necesitado la ayuda de ninguno de esos idiotas, así que decir que los paso por el arco del triunfo era decir poco, realmente siempre los ignoraba y la pelirrosa también, excepto en tercer semestre cuando casi muelo a uno a golpes por acercársele tanto a Sakura, la cual lo mando al diablo al declarársele. Pero esta vez era diferente pues el pendejo del becario de Anatomía era muy alto, inteligente, guapo y no se que tantas chingaderas decían todas las chicas de mi salón incluida ella.

-Maldito becario ojete- Naruto le pego al casillero aumentando mi maldito mal humor, pero concordaba con eso.

-¿Que te hizo?- apretaba mi sien, antes de que me diera jaqueca- Te puso de nuevo 6. porque el imbécil me puso 8 y estuve apunto de ir a golpearlo- yo nunca tenia 9 mucho menos 8´s en mi calificación y ese estúpido se le inchaba ponerme 8 en todos mis reportes y tareas.

-Sakura babea por él- dijo en una mueca de enojo, Naruto llevaba tratando de enamorar a Sakura desde hace meses, no me preocupaba porque ella no le tomaba importancia, pero todo se me movió Saku solo era mía y aunque fuera egoísta no me gustaba que se fijara en nadie más, y ese maldito becario la estaba envolviendo.

-Bromeas verdad- le dije pero por dentro sabía que no era así, pero aun tenía la esperanza de que lo fuera, esto significaba competencia de verdad -Sakura fijándose en alguien! Por favor si Sakura es mas mojigata que nada- yo sabía que no era verdad, pero eso es lo que todos los demás pensaban.

-Quisiera, pero la vi mirarlo, peor aun la escuche decir que es guapo- Naruto estaba realmente frustrado. Caminamos al salón llevábamos 15 minutos de retraso, pero quizás el maestro aun no había llegado.

-¿y?-

-Como que ¿Y?, sabes cuanto tiempo llevo tratando de conquistarla, primero me gustaba en verdad, después se convirtió en una meta y ahora en necesidad de tirármela y ya- eso no me agrado nada, pero ya lo presentía, ese dobe podía comportarse como tonto pero era inteligente a su manera.

-Cállate, o quieres que alguna de sus amigas te escuche- le dije apuntando ligeramente con la cabeza a Hinata y Temari.

-Es la verdad, le tengo ganas a la pelirosa y ese imbécil del becario no me la puede ganar- estábamos junto a la puerta del salón pero aun todos estaban afuera, genial no tendría que soportar a ese imbécil, si el Doctor no había llegado era señal de que ese sujeto estúpido nos daría la clase o indicaciones.

-Pues no te la has sabido ganar, además que le ves es pequeña y escandalosa- odiaba referirme así de ella, pero en cierta medida era verdad, además lo menos que quería es que alguien supiera que me la tiraba. -Además de mojigata-

-Tu crees, es que no la ves bien, por favor Sasuke hasta tu debes de haber visto ese trasero, sus sexys piernas y ni que hablar de esos enormes y jugosos pechos- me hervía la sangre de saber que todos la miraban y sabían perfectamente sus atributos, pero yo no lo debía admitir, era puerta abierta a que se supiera que disfruta de la anatomía que varios querian.

-Y que me dices de los pechos de Ino, son aun más grandes y jugosos, y esas caderas enormes, las de Sakura son pequeñas- dije un tanto molesto, pero eso a quien le importaba, Ino era una zorra fácil de cogerte y con los senos operados, los de Sakura en cambio eran hermosos y naturales.

La puerta se abrió estruendosamente y vi a Sakura salir del salón, no me podía creer mi mala suerte, nos debió haber escuchado, yo y mi gran boca, ella odiaba a Ino y yo solo la había jodido en grande hablando de ella en comparación esto lo iba a pagar muy caro. Ella nos miro con asco y cerro de un enorme portazo. Se fue directo a las escaleras, sus pasos eran fuertes a pesar de su encanto femenino al caminar.

-Chingada madre, ella nos escucho- al menos Naruto lo había notado esta vez.

-Y esta indignada y demasiado enojada, no creo que nos dirija la palabra en un buen tiempo- demonios ahora debía contentarla, contentarla! como si eso fuera tarea fácil; y todo por mi enorme bocota, pero esto era culpa del idiota del becario, lo era. -Espera aquí veré, si puedo contentarla.

-¿Que le hiciste idiota?- Genial lo que me faltaba, a la baka de Temari dándome sermones.

-Nada- y me solté de su estúpido agarre, lo que importaba era Sakura en este maldito momento. Ese estúpido de Kakashi venía en nuestra dirección y la pelirosa iba la mitad de unas escaleras mas adelante que yo, genial, es que esto podía empeorar, cállate baka Sasuke, claro que podía empeorar, ese idiota se detuvo con ella.

-Saku, estas bien?- el le llamo Saku, imbécil de mierda. -¿Porque lloras, pequeña?- Pequeña, encerio?, quiere que lo muela a golpes, Maldita sea Sakura, poque lo abrazas. -Tranquila, te parece si le soy indicaciones a tu grupo y vamos por un helado, para que te sientas mejor- no se que demonios le decía esa enana traidora, porque se refugiaba en los brazos de ese idiota - Vamos di que si- enana maldita eh dicho - Espera me aquí vuelvo en menos de 5 minutos-.

Tenia ganas de tirarlo por las escaleras al pendejete este, idiota mil veces jodido hijo de puta y Sakura era una maldita traidora, estúpida había jurado que solo estaría conmigo que no saldría con nadie, que yo era el mas importante en su vida, maldita mentirosa.

-Al salón Uchiha- me dijo al ver que no me movía.

-Tengo algo que hacer- le solté molesto

-Yo también y no tardare mas de 5 minutos-

-Entonces porque Sakura se queda afuera-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-¿Y porque no?, ella también es de la clase-

-Dije que te muevas al salón-

-Ya oíste Sakura al salón- le dije quemándola con la mirada, pero me sorprendió que me miraba con la misma intensidad que yo, a diferencia de siempre que baja la mirada en cuanto me ve mirarla así.

-Tu muévete, no te metas con ella-

-¿porque? acaso tiene trato especial por revolcarse contigo o algo parecido- sabía que decir eso empeoraría pero no me gustaba verla con él, con un demonio y mi ira controlaba mi boca en lugar de mi cerebro.

-Con quien me revuelque no es tu problema- y un ardor me recorrió la mejilla después de la cachetada de la pelirosa. -Vamos Kakashi en verdad quiero mi helado- le dijo con una sonrisa. Ella camino junto a él y se olvidaron de mi, subían las escaleras en silencio, pero iban en su burbuja. Cuando llegue al salón unos segundos después de ellos, la puerta estaba cerrada, genial, ese hijo de puta me mandaría al demonio con su pequeño poder.

Mi pie no había parado de golpear insistentemente el piso en los 10 minutos que llevaban adentro, que no había dicho ese idiota que solo serian 5 minutos, además de roba chicas, mentiroso y tirano, me estaba volviendo loco, quería arreglar esto con la pelirosa, hoy la iba a invitar a cenar y después a ir al cine en agradecimiento que me ayudo a preparar una cena para mis locos padres, al diablo, había mandado todo al diablo, pero es que el que babeara por otro que no fuera yo me encabronaba. Porque Sakura no era como Karin, ella llevaba 2 años enamorada de mi y no miraba ni a una mosca con la esperanza de que yo le hiciera caso algún día.

Sakura siempre decía que se sentía culpable por tener lo que tenia conmigo sabiendo que Karin me amaba y ellas eran amigas, pero era lo mismo con Naruto, el era mi amigo y yo aun así me metía con Sakura todo lo que quería, sin sentir remordimiento, aunque claro Naruto no la amaba, pero estaba interesado en ella desde hace casi un año y era algo similar. La puerta al fin se abrió y salió la pelirosa adelante, estaba apunto de hablarle cuando ese idiota salió a un lado de ella y enseguida todo el grupo.

-Te dije que ella babeaba por ese mentecato- dijo Naruto a mi lado -¿Que no se suponía que ibas a arreglar esto?- me dijo con algo de irritación a lo que lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Ese idiota no me dejo acercármele-

-Me alegra saber que Kakashi aleja a idiotas como ustedes de Sakura- genial ahora hasta la decente de Hinata opinaba. Ella se alejo de nosotros pero la verdad casi no miraba nada, solo a Sakura bajar al lado de ese idiota con un montón de papeles en las manos de ambos.

-Tenemos hora libre, quieres ir a comer algo, ya que cierta niña nos dejo por el becario- un Naruto irritado miraba en dirección de las escaleras ahora vacías.

-Si vamos-

-Chicos los podemos acompañar- genial Ino, Tayuyá y Beatriz se unían al plan, joder en realidad el día sería malo. Tendría que aguantar los coqueteos de Ino, las insinuaciones de Tayuyá, Beatriz y Naruto de que salga con Ino, prefería tirarme de las escaleras, pero esa no era una opción además tal vez era una forma de vengarme de Sakura.

-Vamos- Naruto recupero su en medio de muchas estúpidas risas, estúpidas platicas, estúpido todo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sasuke?- Ino y su estúpida indirecta, que cojones le importaba, que jodidos le importaba yo, solo quería que me la tirara o peor aun que fuera su novio para joder a Sakura por su estúpida rivalidad, y hay van otra vez mis pensamientos a ser de Sakura, que no existía otra cosa mas importante para mi.

-Esta enojado, déjalo Ino-

-Pero porque-

-Cuéntanos Sasuke, vamos-

-Podrían dejarme en paz, solo quiero comer-

-Vamos Sasuke-kun- Ino estaba colgada de mi cuello, cuanto detestaba esto, me asqueaba de cierta forma. -Se estúpida frentona, solo quiere revolcarse con el becario, para subir sus notas; es una Zorra- la voz de Ino me estaba resultando mas que chillona, y quien era ella para hablar de moral, ella se escotaba con cualquiera que tuviera pene.

-La verdad ya se me quito el hambre- dijo mientras me quitaba a la ofrecida de Ino encima, me aleje entre chillidos y palabrerías, lo menos que quería era tener a la pequeña traidora cerca de mi, al menos mientras me calmaba y se calmaba. Camine de regreso a la facultad el ver a la pelirosa con aquel estúpido ser me llenba de rabia, ella y su estúpida sonrisa y su estúpido helado de cereza, por que coños en ella todo era rosa y de cereza. Me fui directo a la cafetería de la facultad, moría de hambre y prefería comer solo como un perro, que quedarme con esa bola de idiotas que solo me estaban asqueando mas de la cuenta. Una estúpida hamburguesa con papas y un jugo de manzana serian mi estúpida comida, por culpa de mi estúpida bocota que impidió que saliera a comer sushi con Sakura.

-Sasuke te ves muy tenso ¿y si te doy un masaje?- lo que me faltaba la fastidiosa de Karin, no importaba cuantas veces le dijera a esta mujer, si es que se le puede decir así, que no quería nada con ella, que la humillara, ella siempre volvía por mas.

-No estoy de humor Karin, así que déjame solo- Karin podía ser bonita y divertida, más pequeña que la misma Sakura, usaba lentes y aunque no tenia muchos pechos era atractiva, pero era fastidiosa, rogona y posesiva, no la aguantaba y desde que se me declaro yo n hacia mas que rechazarla, lo malo es que corría a refugiarse con Sakura y dicha niña se sentía culpable. Karin me dio un golpe y salió corriendo llorando como siempre. Tenia la mala manía de pegarme cada vez que la rechazaba y siempre trataba de no hacerle mucho daño, pero se me ponía en charola de plata.

A lo lejos venia esa pelirosa del mal, con ese imbécil al lado, Karin paso corriendo al lado de ella, pero esta vez la pelirosa, no salió detrás de ella, para consolarla, por primera vez creo que a ella o no le importo o se siente tan mal, que no se cree capaz de consolar a nadie. ¿Es que acaso le hice tanto daño a Saku con mis palabras o ese idiota la apendeja?

* * *

Sasuke siempre tan lindo no? cuando no se la pasa diciéndole estúpida le dice mas feo, jhahahja hombres, espero y les guste la continuación.

CONTESTACIONES:

**besscy**: Muchas gracias

**tokidosita-hddlx**: aqui la conti, espero te guste, saludos.

**reikotakashima**: Lo se, es muy maldito. Saludos.

Para los que leen Departamento, tengo un paro de imaginación, denme un poco tiempo. Les agradezco sus rewiens y así saludos.


End file.
